


The great hermit flying race

by Quillobsidian



Category: Hermitcraft, hermitcraft 7 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillobsidian/pseuds/Quillobsidian
Summary: My gift for the hermit-kraft gift exchange! Please enjoy some jungle hermit shenanigans! made for @Hadleq on tumblr!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	The great hermit flying race

A gentle breeze blew its way through the jungle. It was good flying wind. Strong enough to keep you in the air without using too many rockets, but not so strong it knocked you off course. The jungle hermits couldn’t have chosen a better day for an elytra race. 

The plan, as orchestrated by Grian, was simple, Race for diamonds. Each of the five hermits donated 20 of their diamonds, meaning the total prize for winning was 100 diamonds! Grian was very much aiming to win them, as the last diamonds he had were the twenty he put into the prize pool. 

He was going to build the course himself, but Mumbo argued that it would be “bias”. So, in light of the current situation, the head-games, they got the most neutral hermit to build it, Tango.  
The course had been labeled out with fitting jungle wood hoops and fence posts. Which took them all over the jungle and past the hermit’s builds.  
But no race was complete without a loud commentator, which is why the jungle hermits called Ren over. So far, he’d already been a cowboy and a wrestler, so a sports commentator wasn’t much of a stretch. 

He was wearing a blazer and tie in his signature red color, and had folded some paper to make his voice louder.

“Alright you jungle dwellers!” Ren's voice sounded up, “I wanna good clean race you hear me!”

Grain leaned forward in preparation; he felt the wind shift his elytra. He glanced over to judge his competition. Iskall was staring forwards with a look of determination in his eyes, well eye. Scar had braided his beard for aerodynamics? Stress had taken off her flower crown and pinned her hair back. And Mumbo? Well, he had no shoes on. 

“The race beings here! On this starting platform and ends when one of you rings the hermit challenges bell!” Ren informed them.

“I will let you go on my whistle! No earlier no later!” 

“on your marks!” 

All the jungle Hermits stepped forwards. 

“get set!” 

Their eyes were fixed on the horizon ahead of them.

The jungle was silent for a few seconds, then a whistle filled the air and within a heartbeat the hermits had used about 20 rockets between them. 

Iskall had used a few too many rockets, as he quickly lost control and crashed face-first into a tree. Stress burst out laughing, as she watched him tumble downwards into an entanglement of vines. 

“We’re only a few seconds in folks and there's already some drama unfolding!” Ren seemed to be enjoying his new role.

The five were flying over Stress’s base, the gorgeous white concrete skull stood out in the green jungle. Mumbo had never actually been over to stress’ base yet, it looked very different to his. Thinking about his base actually, he needed to collect more sand and gravel, and then maybe set up an efficient concrete making machine, but then he would have to collect more redstone... 

By the time he’d realized he had zoned out, he had already drifted down towards the floor. In a panic, he spammed a bunch of rockets which caused him to almost hit stress and Iskall as they sped past him. Mumbo sighed; he was now in last place.

On the horizon ahead of him, Grian could see Iskall’s mega-base. He assumed that the very hard-to-miss giant tree was the next waypoint for the race. It was an impressive build and it wasn’t even half done yet. It would be the tallest base in the jungle when It was finished, which Grian felt a little spiteful about. 

Grian had managed to stay in front for a while now but he still didn’t feel safe, not when Scar was hot on his heels. He needed something to throw him off. So he scrambled through his inventory and found the perfect item to use, a nostalgic chicken egg. He turned to face Scar and flung the egg right into the wizard's face. 

“Gah! Curse you jungle bandit!” Scar yelled as he tumbled backward into Stress and Iskall. 

“It wasn't me Scar!" grain remarked, "It was that pesky bird!" 

Scar had just about got the last remnants of egg yolk off of his face by the time he reached Mumbo's base. He was now sitting in fourth place, and as much as he would have liked to take in Mumbo's architecture, he had a race to win. He had been hoping the 5 speed-boost crystals in his inventory would be helping him, but maybe they only worked when you were running. That’s when an idea popped into his head, Scar had more magic than just crystals, he had wizard fruit! If he was lucky enough it could teleport him right into first place! 

So with his fingers crossed he took a bite of his fruit and, with a poof and some purple particles, he teleported... right onto the jungle floor. He looked up to see the other hermits flying far into the distance over the tree line and all he could think to himself was “uh oh.” 

The next base on the course was Grian’s and stress could see the gorgeous mansion over the trees. His building skills were impressive but so were his flying ones, he hadn’t fallen out of first place once. 

Stress and Iskall had been flying next to each other for most of the race. Despite Iskall’s little slip up at the start they were both in second place, but Grian was too far in front for them to catch him without some shenanigans. 

“Oi Iskall!” Stress shouted over; she had come up will a brilliant idea that would knock Grian out of first. “We ain’t gonna catch Grian flying like this, if you throw me, I can get in front,” 

“But then you’ll just win! and I'll still be third!” Iskall responded. 

“Not if we team up, we can spilt the diamonds fifty/fifty yeah?” stress proposed.  
Iskall nodded a response and reached his hand out to stress who quickly took it. 

“Have some rockets prepared!” Iskall yelled as he pulled his arm back, “Ready?” 

Stress nodded and not one second later she was flung forwards. The added Iskall-induced momentum must’ve been just what was needed, and she sped past a very confused looking Grian. 

“hah! Take that you plonker!” she yelled; stress was enjoying being in first place! 

Scar’s snail base and small village sat below the hermits as they flew over. Iskall had flown over Scars base a few times before when it was much smaller, and he was happy to see it progressing. Iskall was always happy when he saw his fellow hermits doing well, which is why he felt so much joy seeing Stress laughing ahead of him. 

Thinking of scar where was he? Iskall turned to see Mumbo behind him but there was no Scar, he hoped the wizard was ok. Maybe he got lost? Or maybe he forgot to check his elytra durability? Some instinct inside Iskall told him to turn back and check, but that would mean dropping out of the race... 

Whilst Iskall was busy worrying, mumbo took the opportunity to overtake him, something which Iskall noticed. 

“Hey! Don't over take me I was thinking!” Iskall shouted 

“You overtook me!” Mumbo replied.  
Iskall knew that he wouldn’t get first or second at this point, but there was no way Mumbo was going to beat him to third! Iskall launched himself forward and smacked himself into Mumbo, knocking him to the side. 

“Oi! What happened to this race being clean!” Mumbo yelled, after steading himself and bumping back into Iskall. 

“This race was never clean!” Iskall retorted, pushing Mumbo once more.

The two carried on their own little push and shove race until they smashed into the back of Grian. 

“What the...!?” Grian’s outcry has a sad undertone to it. 

“Hey G-man!” Iskall was slightly out of breath “I refuse to get beaten by Mumbo!” 

“Yeah?” Grian asked, “Well so do I!” and the red shirted man pushed the two Back. 

The three kept flying and shoving each other for about 100 blocks until they smacked into Stress who let out a surprised yelp. 

The force of the four-person collision was too much for their elytras to handle, and in one large group, they fell to the jungle floor. 

Grian groaned in pain “oh thank God I had Iskall to break my fall.” 

“you’re crushing my leg!” Iskall yelped. 

“Guys look!” Stress yelled as she pointed at what was in front of them.  
The small jungle clearing of hermit challenges, with a large arrow of wood and magma pointing to it. 

“How the hell didn’t we see that?” Mumbo asked Sarcastically. 

“Wait the bell!” The four said in unison, as they quickly scrabbled over each other to try and reach it. 

A sudden grey smoke Filled the clearing, followed by familiar Purple particles. When the smoke cleared the hermits looked over in shock to find none other than the missing Wizard! Whose robes were covered in mud and also slightly on fire? 

Scar was standing right next to the bell, which even he didn’t realize until he shouted, “oh my gosh! Thank you wizard fruit!” 

Scar kicked the bell, its sound ringing out through the Jungle, the other hermits looked on in awe as their pant-less victor stood before them. 

“Haha! You see!” Scar boasted “I told you I’m magic!”


End file.
